Le monde est fou, les rêves encore plus
by Misanthropia
Summary: Après un énième combat de la part des célèbres mais non moins destructeurs informateur et ex-barman, Celty fini par être excédée au point de commettre une erreur lors de l'utilisation de ses ombres qui les envoient dans le plus terrible des cauchemars.


**Cette histoire sera orientée vers Shizuo Heiwajima et Izaya Orihara mais comme un étrange événement leur est arrivés il y aura également d'autres personnages leurs ressemblant si certains voient de quoi je veux parler pour les autres je laisse la surprise et vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce prologue. Je tenterais de respecter le plus fidèlement possible les caractères des protagonistes même s'il va sans dire que contrairement à eux, les autres personnages ne le seront pas, simple fruit de mon imagination (même s'ils existent d'une toute autre façon). Yaoi ou pas ? Je ne sais pas encore. J'ai aussi tendance à incorporer beaucoup de philosophie ou de psychologie mais rien de bien compliqué, ne vous en inquiétez pas. Laissez des commentaires pour un premier avis que cela soit négatif ou positif tant qu'il y a de l'argumentation dans vos critiques, je le prendrais en compte avec joie~.**

* * *

><p><p>

_On se demande toujours ce que nous réserve l'avenir; peut-être notre mort aura-t-elle lieu demain, qui sait ? Nous sommes tous destinés à mourir un jour ou l'autre cela fait partie de notre existence, d'ailleurs, cette peur de la mort nous est nécessaire alors pourquoi la renier ? C'est elle qui anime notre instinct de survie, nous pousse de l'avant notamment à apprécier chaque moment de notre vie quel qu'il soit comme si c'était le dernier, enfin... « censée » puisqu'il semble que certain individu ne voit aucun intérêt à la vie, quel dommage. Ce n'est pas comme si cette charmante ville était des plus banales, il s'y passait de drôle de choses, elle n'était peut-être pas comparable à l'éternelle activité de Shinjuku, une de ses villes voisines, néanmoins les habitants semblaient quelque peu « hors du commun » pour certain d'eux, tandis que les autres étaient tout aussi intéressant. Le coeur des gangs de couleur, des Dollars mais aussi de Saika dont on entendit parler pendant un moment. Oui cette ville paraissait sortir d'un rêve et beaucoup de petits curieux avaient donc établi domicile ici, ce qui n'était en rien étonnant._

Mais disons que ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe en ce moment, pour ne pas changer de mon quotidien, Shizu-chan m'a encore retrouvé parmi l'innombrable foule dans lequel je pensais passer inaperçu et, ne chamboulons pas les traditions, me souhaita une agréable journée en m'envoyant un de ces charmants distributeurs que je m'empressai d'esquiver -trop d'amour je ne peux accepter- tandis que mes chers humains apeurés par le monstre crièrent à s'en arracher les oreilles, en partant de tout côtés. Comment voulez-vous que j'observe mes humains si cet infatigable protozoaire me suit partout. Plus collant qu'une sangsue, il me suit à la trace comme un chien traquant sa proie, les crocs dévoilés, grognant le regard assassin, prêt à sauter toutes griffes dehors pour vous mettre en pièce. Vraiment terrifiant si on ne s'appelle pas Orihara Izaya et que l'on n'est pas doué pour la fuite, nee ? Quoique je ne pense pas que le blond serait autant « en rogne » contre quelqu'un d'autre que moi ? Je suis un cas à part dirons nous et le voir dans cet état ne peut que me réjouir même si je préférerais bien entendu le voir dans un cercueil.

S'en suivi un duel des plus fascinants où je menais la danse, mais une fois encore -pour ne pas changer des mauvaises habitudes- la coursière, Celty, nous interrompus. Cependant, à en juger par la rapidité avec laquelle elle écrivait sur son portable et ses poings serrés, elle semblait véritablement «au bout du rouleau » ce qui était assez amusant je dois dire, pourtant je préférais ne pas exprimer quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu me la mettre à dos -déjà qu'elle ne me portait pas dans son coeur-. L'ex-barman face à moi semblait toujours sur les nerfs, mais se calmait peu à peu au vu de la situation, étant assez surpris de voir la motarde noire ainsi perdre son calme. Il faut dire que ce mois-ci notre petit jeu s'était déroulé de plus en plus fréquemment alors ne parlons pas des sujets fâcheux comme la destruction de certains immeubles, carnages en ville que cela soit sur le trottoir ou la route ou encore de l'intervention répétée de Simon ou de la coursière qui eut bien des difficultés à calmer le blond voir n'y arrivait pas du tout haha~

Je ne me souvins plus exactement ce qui suivi tout cela, je dus lancer un autre de mes sarcasmes à Shizu-chan sur sa capacité à détruire l'environnement, il dut à nouveau réaliser ma présence -quand je dis que c'est vraiment un imbécile- et repousser la coursière pour foncer sur moi qui m'étais reculé, cela va de soit, et...il me semble avoir vu des ombres noires sous nos pieds... Puis le noir, rien d'autre... à ce moment-là je crus d'abord qu'elle nous avait vraiment tué... pourtant cette pensée disparue aussi vite en me rappelant que le protozoaire était un de ses meilleurs amis. C'était comme une sorte de sensation de chute libre ; des frissons parcouraient votre corps entier et une peur de sombrer à jamais dans les abysses ou de ne plus jamais pouvoir ressortir de cette interminable chute vous lasseraient les côtes et semblaient vous videz de toute autres formes de sentiment. Et pourtant lorsque je rouvris les yeux de cet horrible cauchemar passé je ne savais pas que le pire était à venir...oh non le cauchemar ne faisait que commencer.


End file.
